


仰望二月月圆时（7）

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: R-18





	仰望二月月圆时（7）

“忘了我吧。”  
“好。”  
噩梦纠缠，人影蜷缩在黑夜的角落中。目光尽处的窗边落下凌乱的月光，风吹过，桐叶一阵窸窣。  
他想说对不起，却最终也没出的了口。  
呼吸越来越费力，人体最薄弱之处被缠绕的纤维扼的越来越紧，胸口不受控制的剧烈收缩，闷痛，眼前也开始发黑，终于看不清这个世界。死死攥着床单的手早已脱力，再也无法给予拥抱。明明是被所爱之人一步步送向死亡，他却在笑，两具躯体交合之处在此时也达到了新的热度，彻底失去意识的那一刻他们完成了最后一次，也算是死于极乐。

偌大的客厅，只开了一盏小灯，昏黄而晦暗。  
纸篓里已经铺了一层擦过汗的纸巾，沙瑞金靠在沙发背上，全身虚浮。  
竟然是这样。  
既然是他让李达康帮这最后一个忙，也是他告诉李达康到底该如何帮他，那他为何还活着？明明相爱着，李达康为何冷静到可怕的做了这一切。当年的沙瑞金究竟是什么人，他，还是他吗？  
钥匙插进锁孔的声音——是李达康来了。  
沙瑞金又擦了一把汗，坐直了些。  
“沙书记。”李达康已经足够熟悉这里了，也不再客套，进门前几分钟通常还带着些平日的冷清，像极了回忆中的那副神情。  
“达康。”沙瑞金笑得有些惨然，“对不起。”  
李达康皱眉，沙瑞金一上来又是这么莫名其妙，别是上回进医院真的没痊愈就硬跑出来了。虽然是耳鬓厮磨的人，总归是领导，还是得陪着，“又怎么了？沙书记总不会要赖掉上个星期刚说好的财政支持吧？”  
“那怎么可能，会都开过了，还有什么不放心的。”话这么打开也就轻松了点，沙瑞金拉住李达康的手，让人坐在身边，“我是说以前的事，对不起。”  
“你想起什么了？”李达康眼里并未出现意想中的波动，扫了一眼纸篓，又盯着沙瑞金看了一会儿，“出了这么多汗，又头疼了？”  
“不是头疼，是我——”沙瑞金对上这样坦荡的双目反倒不知如何开口了，犹疑片刻才试探道，“达康，你其实都知道的对吧？”  
“知道什么？”  
“我们曾经——”  
“瑞金，就算我对过去的某些记忆有点偏差，那也不至于完全少了个人吧？”  
“我不是也忘了吗，你就没想起那么一点点？”沙瑞金还是不死心。  
李达康耐着性子想把钻牛角尖的人引出来，“那你说你当年叫什么？就算有，也不叫沙瑞金对吧？”  
“这个我还没想起来。”搜肠刮肚拍脑袋，记忆还是没有在这个时候送助攻，沙瑞金只得尴尬的实话实说。  
“别想了。”李达康主动揽住了沙瑞金，送上一个缄口的吻，灵巧的手指又在肩颈间一阵挑逗，将衬衫的扣子一一解开。“过去有这么重要吗？如果跟你有过什么的人其实不是我——”示威一般在轮廓分明的胸肌上烙下一个吻痕，“这方面我一向不怎么君子。”  
这个份上再没反应那就不是正常人了，沙瑞金即刻握住那把不安分的细腰将人压在身下，反客为主，弄的沙发也跟着嘎吱一声。渐渐升温的气息喷在耳边，“不是因为过去重要，是因为有你，我才想找回来。”  
李达康偏过脸，顺着彼此间与生俱来的吸引将这点暧昧升华成追逐的吻，直到两人气喘吁吁的分开，“不过你看起来并不怎么顺啊。”  
“和我有关，你就一点都不想找回来？”  
“不想。”李达康懒懒的软下身子，用脚背磨蹭着沙瑞金的大腿内侧，“工作之外，我还是对现在这样比较有兴趣。”  
“招惹上你真是······”  
“怎么样？”  
“你说呢。”  
眼前惜春光。  
事后，沙瑞金帮李达康清理后先给人送到了床上。果不其然，回来时李达康又在吞云吐雾。和第一次一样的动作，“来一口？”  
沙瑞金还是不怎么喜欢这种味道，摇头从另一边爬上了床。  
这次，李达康没有勉强，既然沙瑞金实在体会不了，那自己享受就是了。“有话快说，抽完这根我就回去。”  
“怎么总急着走？现在已经无所谓了。”沙瑞金忍着烟味贴了上去，轻轻揽住李达康，刚刚出浴的肌肤简直让人爱不释手。  
“毕竟不是什么好事，对面田书记看见我经常在你这儿过夜也是麻烦。”李达康推了推沙瑞金的胳膊，见对方坚持不放也就由着去了。  
“等你搬进二号院就不怕了。”  
李达康轻笑，“沙书记，这种话在床上说？”  
沙瑞金揽在腰间的手略微向下揉着平坦的小腹，倒也没有更进一步。“说正经的。前几日我见了个人······”  
李达康的脸色终于凝重了起来，看来沙瑞金所谓的过去，无论真假虚实，都不会简单。“你说的这个人还没找过我。”  
“你要注意安全。”  
“放心，我这种人，几乎就是办公室和家两点一线了，出门也都带着人。”  
“对了，洗澡的时候忘了问你，这里的伤是在哪儿弄的？”沙瑞金摩挲着李达康肋骨间一道血痂，有些担心。  
“可能是在哪儿划的吧。”李达康自己也摸了两下，“你不说我都没注意。”


End file.
